Star Wars Legacy of Jenso
by antsrus
Summary: Jenso Kira a well know bounty hunter know not by his name but by his brutal killing of his targets. This story take place in the Legacy Era after Jacen Solo becomes Darth Caedus. Read as Jenso is caught between the light and dark side of the force.


I do not own star wars nor am i writting this for a profit. This story is based on the work of Gorge Lucas.

Chapter one

For the logest time Jenso kira one of the most famous bounty hunters in the galaxy, had been having a dream of a man in a dark hooded cloak sitting in the cockpit of his stealth x that had been stolen from a jedi master that he had kill for a bounty of about 60 million cradits. which was just a enough to pay of his debit to the builder of his last ship. The Star Jumper. The Star jumper was a YT-2400 with many different moddification to it that made the ship feared at the site of it. Of course the ship then began to wear out and he was in need a of a new ship. Jenso got luky with the stealth x his bounty had been straned on the planet of Ziost for what ever reason he was there. He had gone through hell to find him. Infact he would of never found him if he hadn't found his ship. He search the ships data logs for any useful information.

He did not find anything on the ware abouts of his location but he figured out that he was on some sort of recovery mission. Unfortunatly the data log did not contain any other useful information. He probably had it on some other device,that had to be in his data pad. Stangly all of the sudden he felt a prickle in his spine and krept up to the back of his head. He had the sliticed sence that there was; some sort of danger. Jenso could not quite explain how he felt but odd enough he had felt it many time before. Just before somthing bad happened

So he decided to camp out in a tree and wait till the jedi came around. He waited in that tree for 6 days. The feeling had died away and nothing had happened. A couple more hours passted before the jedi showed up and started prepering the ship for take off. Jenso, being so use to hunting nonforce users; raised his gun and took the first shot he could get. Instead he found him self rolling out of the tree to dodge the reflected blaster bolt from hitting him. When he hit the ground he found the jedi running at him with his lightsaber lit.

Almost an instant later the lightsaber stuck mer intches away in recoil he screemed ready to feel the pain of a severed limb but when it did not come whipped around and fired several shots at the jedis ancles. The Jedi must have been confused he still thought he struck the bounty hunter but fell to the ground in pain from his scorched ancle. Jenso shot to his feet and pulled a long vibro blade from his back strap. This blade hand been crafted to withstand a lightsaber. He jumped and whent into a mid air summer sault and brought the blade on the spot the jedi was lying a moment before. in retaliation he rolled to the side almost as soon as the lightsaber singed the right arm plate of his armor, any closer he would of lost an arm.

He wipped his vibro blade around in a 360 motion and felt the blade slice throught cloth but not yet flesh. All theese tatical menuvers were tirering but it was deffinatly better than going at him strait on. Jenso was a bounty hunter trained with ranged waponry not a melee weapons. He only carried it in the rare case that this happen. Springing to his feet he brought the vibro blade down with out even thinking of doing so. Good thing too, the blade blocked a glancing blow to his waste. They swung at each other left and right into intervals. Then jenso kicked out sending the jedi flying into a big rock and that was the last few momments of his life. Jenso brought his vibro blade to the jabbing postion and sent the blade through his chest. Then the jedi master fell dead.

The last few days of that huntting trip was blur. The fight had taken alot of energy from Jenso. Flying the YT-2400 wasn't exactly an easy task eather. Ziost was home to many space thugs, and when they see shuch a prize shuch as the Star Jumper, they tend to get a little greaty. That day Jenso was in no mood to be held up by the tugs. When he enetered space just a few Kilometers out they were already on him. Jenso merly snorted in amusment as he punched a buttom the relased a sonic charge from the ships back exteior. He Imagined that their last moments of life was spent with ear peicing alarms and the sound of an explosoin that sounded like a mandoviol had its lowest note played and was hook up to an electronic amplifier.

Later they would be nothing. Little did he know That the G.A.G star destroyer, The Anakin Solo an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer along with its captain Jacen Solo. More know as Darth Caedus had been lurking around the area as well. In the bridge of the Anakin Solo alarms flared as the energy sensors pick up a sonic blast about 200 kilometers out. Ivaira Fel a 1st class officer. Decided amongst the others on the bridge to deliver the news to Darth Caedus. Unfortunately she might as well have been agreeing to be executed. Caedus, was in a bad mood today, but unlike most days when he was in a bad mood, today was different.

He had carelessly murdered the second in command of the Anakin Solo, and for what ever reason he did so, she would never know and to be quite honest with her self she didn't want to know. She casually strolled down the various hallways leading to the command salon. Then all of the sudden she felt very anxious and uneasy. Caedus knew she was coming to give news and was trying to convince her to move a little faster. He had always done this to the crew if they were not working at his level of satisfaction. She rounded the corner and stepped in-front of the command salon's door.

"Whats you business here." Snorted the door guard. He was dressed in the casual G.A.G black uniform with a stun rifle at the ready. Ivaira barley began to speak he was hurled out of her way and the door hissed open. She walked in and keeled before him. He ushered her back up and he spoke

"You have some News for me?" he asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Yes my lord." She croaked.

"Well spit it out, I don't have all day Ivaira."

"Our sensors picked up a reading of large sonic energy, and by the looks of it; it could have been a sonic charge. We also picked up a multitude of ships. One of them being a YT...

"a YT-1300!" Caedus cut her off.

"Uh no sir, it's a YT-2400. Are you expecting some one my lord?"

"No, not at the moment, but if you get a reading on a YT-1300 let me know before doing anything with it. Now please continue" He counteracted.

"Yes my lord. The YT-2400 seems to have departed from the far side of Ziost and was instantly attacked by some other miner starships. The ship then dropped a sonic charge."

"I see. Bring the captain to me I wish to know what his bus sines was on Ziost"

"As you wish my lord."

Caedus' private command Salon. Was not of a regular room. It contained Sith relics and artifacts. He sat floating in midair allowing the force to flow through him. This was the first time Caedus had allowed it to do so in along time. It was quite relaxing, he envisioned his family Tenel Ka his wife and Allana his daughter. They were just out side the atmosphere of Hapes entering the only route out of the Transitory Mists. Caedus found this quite disturbing. Why were they leaving Hapes? With the confederation calling an act of war on the Hapen army there was no really safe place to go. With exceptions of Mandalore and Coruscant. Mandalore being a neutral system and would not join the confederation under force.

On the upper hand no one could afford to take Mandalore forcefully. The battle do great numbers of damage on the confederation. The Mandalorians were very skillful in tactical attacks, and not to mention that most of Mandalore's population had been train as a great warrior, meaning their army is quite deadly and a useless gesture of war against them would not put anyone any closer to winning the war. Coruscant was the heart of the Galactic Alliance and knowing the chief of state Cal Omas, Their would not be a single hole into which any enemy capital ships could enter. As he looked farther into his visions he could clearly see the Hapen Flag ship The Dragon Queen, being escorted not only by three Battle Dragons but two Stealth Xs as well.

Jaina Solo and Zekk. What were they doing there he asked him self. His rage then became uncontrollable. Just then one of his many assistant protocol droids JF-38 walk in. exclaiming.

"Lord Caedus, Lord Caedus!"

Instantly he was force hurled into a wall and smash its motivator. Caedus dropped back to the floor and snorted at the droid the had so rudely interrupted him. He walked over to the door's access panel. He keyed in a command and the door hissed open, but before he stepped out he called out to HK-95.

"Sorry about the mess I'm sure you can handle. Can't you?"

"Of course I can Lord Caedus, right away."

"I knew you could."

Caedus stepped into the hallway and began to stroll towards a transportation tube. Much like a turbo lift it was used to take crew members to different parts of the Anakin Solo. Caedus on the other hand had a much more important task at hand. He was on his way to one of the hanger that housed his stealth X. There was an odd feeling in the force, not such a sense that there was something troubling him of another person. It was quite different, The force felt clouded and murky like the water on Dagobah. It had felt this way after he had stopped meditating. It felt almost as if it was not even there like looking into dirty water and not being able to see the bottom. Almost as if it would no longer aloud to let him control it.

He realized that he was focusing to much on the force and not at the time at hand. He brought him self back to awareness. Slowly it came back. How odd, he figured that was not possible.

"I suppose I better seek more information" he mumbled to him self.

He reached the hanger, and stepped out of the access tube and walked over to his stealth X. He proceeded with his before flight check list. He inspected from front to back, top to bottom. He found nothing of interest and hopped into the cockpit. He began to start up the Stealth X when a sudden prickled of danger arose. Caedus took no chances and climbed out of the cockpit and immediately notice a hanger maintenance worker scurrying away in a hurry. Caedus gabbed him in the force pulled him back to face him.

"Why don't you hang here for a while?" He persuaded

Still gripping him in the force he went over the ship once more, but this time he found something that was not there before.

"Aw whats this?" He chuckled amusingly.

He pulled a small charge from the hull of the ship.

"You know there are sever punishments for traders like you, Because your about to find out."

Caedus merely flicked his finger and the bothans neck snapped...


End file.
